The present invention pertains generally to structures for installation in a vehicle for confining bulky items in place during transit.
The transport of two or more golf bags in a passenger vehicle constitutes a problem in that such bags are both heavy and bulky and difficult to secure against shifting, particularly if the vehicle is subjected to severe braking or rough roads. The practice of laying one or more golf bags on their side in a cargo area of a van is objectionable for several reasons, the primary reason being that the bag or bags may be displaced during braking or in an accident with risk of injury to vehicle occupants. A secondary objection to such storage of golf bags within a vehicle is the risk of damage to the bags and clubs. Placement of golf bags on their sides during transport is objectionable as clubs tend to shift or slide from the bag.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,959 discloses a golf bag holder for attachment to the running board of a vehicle by means of threaded shafts and wing nuts. U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,067 discloses a golf bag carrier also for attachment to a vehicle running board and not feasable with current automotive designs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,746 discloses a golf cart wherein a series of arms project at an angle with each arm supporting a golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,013 also discloses a golf cart with external platforms and post structures located adjacent the rear of the vehicle for receiving golf bags. None of the known prior art is directed toward the secure retention of a golf bag within the cargo space of a passenger van or the like.